The Space Game: Missions
is a strategy game and is one of the games in the quest Best of 2009. This is a sequel to The Space Game. __TOC__ Gameplay The game revolves around mining asteroids for resources while defending your mining operation. In essence, you build mining orbs near the asteroids, harvest their minerals, and use those resources to build defenses against attacking space ships. In order to provide power to your miners and laser turrets, you'll need to build Solar Stations, and use relays to connect them to your other structures. There are 21 missions to beat, each with 4 different difficulty levels. Units Solar Station Solar Stations are your only means of producing Energy, one of two primary resources in the game. At level 1, they operate at 30% efficiency, can store 4 power, and have 600 health. At level 2, they operate at 70% efficiency, can store 9 power, and have 800 health. And lastly, at level 3, they operate at 100% efficiency, can store 14 power, and have 1,000 health. For reference, 100% efficiency produces approximately 9 energy per second. Energy Storage Energy Storages store massive quantities of Energy for later use. A level 1 Energy Storage holds up to 200 power and has 500 health. A level 2 Energy Storage holds up to 600 power and has 750 health. Relay Relays are tiny structures that allow buildings to connect so power and minerals can flow freely. Relays have 100 health and can connect with up to 6 structures. Mineral Miner Mineral Miners are fairly small structures that extract minerals from asteroids using powered drills. Level 1 Miners have 300 health, can hold 1 internal energy, and harvest at a rate of 80 minerals per minute (mpm). Level 2 Miners have 500 health, can hold 1 internal energy, and harvest at a rate of 200 mpm. Repair Station Repair Stations utilise drone technology to create up to 4 repair drones that fix damaged units in range. Multiple Stations can be useful in larger scenarios, but they can be upgraded. Level 1 Repair Stations have 400 health and a maximum range 200 metres. Level 2 Repair Stations have 600 health and a maximum range of 300 metres. Laser Lasers (or basic lasers) are a simple, quick, cheap, short range defensive structure that excel at taking out swarms of enemies and missiles. Level 1 Lasers can hold 1 internal energy, have 200 health, a maximum range of 90 metres, and deal 30 damage per shot over approximately 1 fifth of a second. They take approximately a quarter of a second to reload. Pulse Laser (Pulser) Pulsers are an upgrade path to the Basic Laser trading a bit of power for a high fire rate increase. They retain the ability to shoot down missiles. At level 1, a Pulser can hold 2 internal energy, have 300 health, a maximum range of 110 metres, and deal 12 damage over approximately one eighth of a second. They reload in approximately one tenth of a second. At level 2, a Pulser can hold 5 internal energy, have 500 health, a maximum range of 115 metres, and deal 14 damage over approximately one eighth of a second. They reload in approximately one tenth of a second. At level 3, a Pulser can hold 7 internal energy, have 900 health, a maximum range of 130 metres, and deal 16 damage over approximately one eighth of a second. They reload in approximately one tenth of a second. Tactical High Energy Laser (THEL) THELs are the second upgrade path to the Basic Laser and are high powered, long range lasers that trade fire rate for a dramatic range and damage increase. They have lost the ability to target missiles, but the range and damage more than make up for it. At level 1, a THEL can hold 5 internal energy, have 400 health, a maximum range of 200 metres, and deal 1 damage once every frame (30 per second?). They take about half a second to retarget. At level 2, a THEL can hold 10 internal energy, have 600 health, a maximum range of 290 metres, and deal 5 damage once every frame (30 per second?). They take about half a second to retarget. At level 3, a THEL can hold 17 internal energy, have 960 health, a maximum range of 390 metres, and deal 10 damage once every frame (30 per second?). They take about half a second to retarget. Missile Launcher Missile Launchers fire missiles at long range. Missile deal area damage and cost 5 minerals to manufacture. At level 1, Missile Launchers fire missiles one at a time, have 500 health, a maximum range of 400 metres, and deal 450 damage. They take approximately 10 seconds to reload. At level 2, Missile Launchers fire missiles in bursts of two, have 520 health, a maximum range of 480 metres, and deal 500 damage. They take approximately 10 seconds to reload. At level 3, Missile Launchers fire missiles in bursts of four, have 540 health, a maximum range of 576 metres, and deal 550 damage. They take approximately 10 seconds to reload. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/the-space-game-missions |descrip = Complete 3 missions on any difficulty setting }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/the-space-game-missions |descrip = Complete any 10 missions on normal difficulty }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/the-space-game-missions |descrip = Complete all 21 missions and unlock the "crazy" difficulty }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/CasualCollective/the-space-game-missions |descrip = Complete all 21 missions on the "crazy" difficulty }} Space Game: Missions Space Game: Missions Category:Best of 2009 game